A Beautiful Lie
by untouchablegoth
Summary: Luce has to accept and cope with the choices she's made, even if that means lying to her true love. Takes place directly from where Torment finished. DON'T read unless you've read Torment! It will ruin the book and you won't understand anything! L/D/C


DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TORMENT! I cannot stress this point enough.

Seriously guys, this story picks up right from where Torment finishes and it will have spoilers so don't read it as the references won't make any sense and it will ruin the second book for you.

Okay, so I'll explain how I've read Torment before it comes out. Basically, I work in a book shop and we get proof copies of upcoming books so we can read them, recommend them to other people, decide if they're a 'book of the month' etc etc. So that's how I know. Nothing exciting, I'm not making up some huge lie or anything, I just had this great idea and wanted to get it out there because as soon as you read the next book, you'll want more! Trust me!

Here is the summery, I didn't want to put it on the main page so if you read any further than this then it is at your own risk! You have been warned so don't complain to me if you haven't read Torment yet.

_Luce stepped blindly into the Announcer, not knowing what to expect, just wanting to figure out who she was and where she stood with Daniel. What she never thought would happen was meeting him for the first time, before the line in the clouds was drawn and before he fell in love with her for the first time. _

xxXxx

Chapter 1

From Yesterday.

xxXxx

All Luce could feel was falling, like standing on the windy beach on the Shoreline grounds but spinning around and around until she was so dizzy she couldn't stand up anymore. She used to do that when she was a child and thought it was great fun with her friends, she used to feel free but right now she just felt powerless. She closed her eyes but it was difficult to tell in the pitch black surrounding so she squeezed them tightly until they almost hurt.

So much for feeling in control, she thought bitterly. She had no idea what would happen after she passed through the Announcer but she knew she had to figure out who she is before she could deal with Daniel and Miles and Cam again. Her mind drifted between the three boys as she fell, hoping that thinking of them would help her feel less sick. Luce thought of Daniel's perfect face and gorgeous smile, the way he made her feel when he was with her shortly followed by the way she felt when he wasn't. She felt helpless, trapped to repeat history over and over again and follow Daniel like a dog did it's owner. Then she thought of Miles. He was so sweet and he did so much for her and she felt guilty for not thanking him for saving her life and getting her flowers. She always felt safe and comfortable around him, he was charming but in that boy-next-door sort of way, not charming like Cam.

Cam. Her mind suddenly changed its path of thinking. Cam had killed her less than a minute ago. At least in his and everyone else's mind he had. She felt cold and wasn't sure what to make of what he had done. She hated him, she knew that much, but had he really meant what he yelled at Daniel? Was killing her really saving her from a much worse fate with Phil and the other Outcasts? She felt colder and colder, she wasn't sure if it was because of Cam and what happened today or if the Announcer was the cause of her shivering.

She thought she could hear voices. She couldn't see anything but the voices were getting louder. Or were they just getting closer? She didn't know. There was so much she didn't know.

"I'm so stupid." She said to herself, coming to terms with her decision to jump through an Announcer into the past, something she and no one she knew had ever done before.

"You lost fair and square!" She heard the taunting voice a lot clearer now. It was definitely getting closer. Was that Cam's voice?

"You cheated!" Daniel. She knew that voice anywhere. What was he doing here? Where they following her?

"Did you expect anything less?"

"For an Angel you sure are anarchic." Her spinning was slowing and the wind was easing down. She leaned towards the sound of the two boys arguing and only then realised her eyes were still shut. Opening them slowly there was still not difference than if she'd kept them shut. Luce reached out her arms and very quickly halted. Like when she was in the back of her Dad's car and he emergency braked so they didn't hit a dog. She didn't know how, but she was flat on her back and it was freezing.

Where ever she was, it was suddenly very bright and she had to shield her eyes to protect them from the light.

"Well Daniel, I knew girls fell for me..." Cam's voice was cocky and close. Luce groaned and waved her free arm in the general direction of the noise.

"Leave it, Cam, she's obviously hurt." Daniel's voice was on her right side and she would have felt the usual burning passion that came when he was near or spoke but Luce's mind was pissed off. She was trying to get away from him!

Her mind didn't register what they were saying but if she had, then she would have known something was wrong from the word go. Luce just continued to wave her spare arm around.

"Would you _please_ shut up!" She mumbled, half into her elbow as it covered her eyes from the light. She heard one of the scoff, not sure who but she guessed it was Cam. "Daniel, can you just do me a favour and help me up then leave me alone." Luce let her arms drop to her sides. Her eyes still shut as she waited for Daniel's touch.

"Mate, it's your lucky day. Don't keep her waiting, you heard the lady."

A gentle pair of hands gripped her shoulders lightly, almost afraid, and when she was sitting up, still on the floor, she began to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the snow. Well she definitely wasn't where she was two minutes ago. It wasn't even cold back at her house, even though it was November. She looked over at the man crouched down at her side, who had just helped her. It was Daniel alright, but not any Daniel she's known. He was still perfect in every way, a little less tan but his golden hair ran a longer than she was used to, now resting in wavy locks just past his shoulders. His high cheekbones were flushed pink from the cold and his clothes were old fashioned, a white cotton shirt and black trousers that had a button panel at the front but what confused her most of all were his eyes. The usual violet colour was replaced with a stormy grey, even though they were darker they looked more carefree. It was odd but she thought he looked younger.

His brow crinkled up with concern and bewilderment. "Who are you?"

Luce's eyes widened. "Who am I?" She asked back, shocked he didn't know. She was supposed to be his true love after all. He knew her better than she knew herself, or so he kept telling her.

She heard Cam chuckle on her other side, she turned to him. "You don't know?"

She took in his appearance as well, he looked more like himself than Daniel did. His shaggy black hair was tied tightly behind his head at the base of his neck which made his green eyes stand out more. His clothes were similar to Daniel's only all black and the confused expression he wore confirmed he didn't know who she was either. She looked back and forth between the two boys. "Of course I know who I am." She muttered, mostly to herself. Actually, she didn't know who she was, not really, wasn't that why she came here? "You seriously don't recognise me?" Both boys glanced at each other then back at her, Daniel shook his head 'no' and she assumed Cam did as well.

She knew that when she first met both these boys, they claimed they didn't know her even though they really did, but this time it felt different. She looked down at the hands resting in her lap, the were covered in black lace gloves and she was no longer wearing the same clothes she had on to Thanksgiving dinner. She had a deep purple dress on, like one's she saw in an old fashioned movie and her chest was wrapped in a corset type top, not tight but not comfortable either. She ran her hands over her face and tried to think. She had to think fast, what was she going to do? She knew nothing about going into Announcers. She was pulled from her thoughts as her fingers got tangled up in her hair, but it wasn't short or dye that cheap brown it was before, it was back to her natural colour and running down her back, her hair was long. She wasn't in the same body she had left in. She was now in God knows where, in a different body but she was the same Luce, wasn't she?

She looked over at Cam and Daniel again, their faces covered with worry and questions, through both of their arms were tense, their hands were itching to get hold of a weapon just in case. They didn't trust her. They didn't know her.

The glass shattered and all the broken pieces fell into place, into a pile of crazy mess she had caused. She had gone back into history to find out more about herself and Daniel, but here she was, sitting on a snow covered floor, their roles reversed because even though she was meeting them for the first time, she knew all about him and he didn't even know her name.

This is where it all began and somehow Luce had stumbled into her past self's body. She looked up at Cam, who was still standing, his green eyes piercing into her. This was before the line in the clouds was drawn. Both Cam and Daniel were still Angels and she was going to change that very soon. Her head felt light, her limbs heavy and tingly. Her eyes rolled up and all she could see were the white clouds above them before she fainted.

xxXxx

Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. This is my first Fallen fic so let me know if I'm doing something horribly wrong!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
